


Down to the Ocean Floor (ROUGH DRAFT!!)

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: DttOF AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: -is an understatement, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Brotherly Analogical - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Emile is his assistant, Family Angst, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, How Do I Tag, I'll try and include a lot of fluff to make it up, I'm so sorry about chapter 8, Imagined Character Death, Magic, Marine Biologist! Patton, Mermaid Virgil, Minor Injuries, Misgendering, Multi, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Storms, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgil gave everyone nicknames, be careful read warnings!!, but try is a big word I know what happens in the future woops, im not tagging them all - Freeform, imma just draw pictures instead, its Florida by the ocean though, mermaid au, mermaid logan, past bullying, some are human some are mers, sorry the chapters are so short at the beginning, wait im not good at character descriptions either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: (ROUGH DRAFT STORY, APOLOGISE)"as if that mattered underwater"Virgil was…. Not a normal mer. Neither were his friends, but that didn't stop them from being happy. Much has happened in the past to pull them together, promising to never leave each others sides, to keep each other safeBut storms don't listen or care about promisesnow Virgil lays apon the shore, awaiting his fateand a human walks down the shore….





	1. Chapter 1

A storm is crashing outside.

Thunder and lighting rule the sky, clouds blotting out the sun. Rain falls to Earth and ocean, adding layers to the salty water as the wind pushed and pulls waves.

As if that mattered underwater" Percy chuckled, swimming along the wall.

Everyone was here (since Virgil's and Logan's home was the largest) and like always they were inspecting the shelves. Virgil liked to fidget with small items to help anxiety, so the shelves were full of pretty rocks, precious stones (courtesy of humans), and bits of broken coral. The currents outside the cave threatened, occasionally throwing a poor fish or two by the entrance, but no one planned of leaving anytime soon. Everyone was perfectly safe.

And yet Virgil was STILL worrying, swimming from one side of the room to the other with his large tail, fidgeting with his favorite stone, (a dark purple the same color of his hair, tail, and lights). Since they had no idea what it was called though, they called it a Stormjewel, since that was-

"I can't stop worrying something BAD is going to happen Jewel!"

-Virgil's and Logan's nicknames.

The dark blue merman sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes. His goggles floated by the crook of his arm, not needed in the already low light of the trench cave they lived in. His basically brother had been anxious all day, and it just worsened when the storm started ("what if a sharp rock hits someone's head?" "what if a human gets swept in and sees someone and survives andtellseveryoneohmystarswe'reallgonnadie" "but what if he comes by to scare us an- WAS THAT HIM.... no it was just a shark.... WAIT A SHARK-" and so on).

Thomas swam up to Virgil, planting his hands on the others shoulder, causing him to look up into the calm merman's warm brown eyes "Virgil it's ok, it's just another storm, they come around this area often" Thomas chirped softly. His brown and pink tail flicking the water, and his unusual rounded ears twitched. A look of concern flashed though his face, but he hid it quickly, making Logan suspicious. Even though his ears looked different to any other mers they knew, which ended in a point instead of being round, he had much better hearing. But what would make Thomas worried right now-

His realized he would not enjoy the answer to that question as something erupted from the emergency escape, and immediately streaked twords the two.

No.

Someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell was THAT? Guess you'll find out
> 
> WARNINGS: blood, attacking, kidnapping (for like like a few seconds), screaming, INJURY: (spoilers!) Torn fin, wound on shoulder (blood), knocked out/fainting, tears, moment mention of thinking of character death (x2)
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's it! Correct me if I'm wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK WELP the character sheets are hating me so those might takes some time.... I'm planning on just posting when I feel like it (sorry because of the short chapters but I don't wanna get burnt out) but I ALSO didn't want to post the second chapter right away, because that first chapter suspense
> 
> I do have Virgil's done so I going to go try and get a good picture of it and post it as a new story, butttt it might not appear yet if my lighting sucks :)

Bubbles crashed into Logan's face, the tail of the mer smacked him in the cheek, knocking him into a shelf, shaking some items on the edge to fall over and drift to the floor. Talyn screeched so loud it echoed through the water, still though not as loud as when Virgil….

Virgil.

Logan whipped up just to see a dark grey and white tale push themself out the door into the horrible currents that the anxious merman had been worried about, dragging Thomas and Virgil out into the fray. Talyn tried to shoot after them, but Joan grabbed their arm.

"Joan! It was him, I know it. If any of us should know who that was it's ME" they chirped sharply "we shouldn't have thought he would just leave us alone, I-"

"Talyn. _PRISM_. Calm your scales" Joan chirped calmly "the currents are strong, he must have had to let go of them. Once the storm ends, we'll go looking for them and bring them home, it'll be ok" everyone nodded in agreement, still shaking. Everything would be fine. Storms were just another thing for the ocean, mers were strong enough to push back if needed, even he would have had to let go to not slam into a rock or something.

The thought still didn't comfort anyone.

 

 

______________________________

 

Virgil felt someone's sharp fingers dig into his right arm as he got dragged into the storm. He tried looking for Thomas, but didn't see him. He must have gotten only knocked out of the doorway by who ever grabbed him.

He didn't have to look to know who it was. He knew. Only a few mers wanted them truly dead.

This one just happened to be the worst.

And hated Virgil the most.

Oh joy.

He stayed limp hoping to throw him off. As soon as the grip loosened, he twisted, making his capture, who was already struggling, cry out in shock and be swept away by another stream. Blood started to slowly poor in to the salty water as he kept on in his current current (ha) and held his Stormjewel with a death grip.

And then the coral hill appeared out of nowhere.

He tried to cry out as he felt his right waist fin tear, as the rocks and coral crashed into his tail. But it failed as his head joined.

And Virgil, unconscious, was swept up into the waves fray.

 

 

_____________________________

 

"Thomas!"

Thomas lifted his head slowly and groaned. Swimming towards him was Percy, the quad colored merman had a look of relief on his face. He touched his head, feeling a small bit of blood seep out from a bruised injury on his head.

"Must've hit a rock and got knocked out" he chuckled as Percy halted next to him.

They swam back, Percy explaining that the others were following the way the current took Virgil. Both swam in hoping to see Virgil there, or at the very least no one, because they were getting him back.

Instead they saw the other mers pacing the water anxiously. Only Logan sat on the floor, tail curled under him, tears merging with the ocean. As they entered, he looked up, the look on his face….

No no, please no. Don't say it please. Say you found him. Say you found him please. He can't be dead, Logan would be worse. But that would mean….

Logan chirps quivered as he explained what they didn't want to hear.

"We found Alvur lying unconscious as well, but Virgil was no where. H- he must have lost his grip. Guys

 

We don't know where Virgil is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheh
> 
> I'm so sorry these are small chapters but I'm bad at writing the small stuff in between.
> 
> CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG FOOLS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we all take our first breath of air.... and some more characters are introduced!
> 
> WARNINGS: blood, misgendering(?), light description of injuries, INJURY: torn fin, wound on shoulder, bruising, moment mention of thinking of character death, crying, yelling, giving up, knocked out/fainting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I got Virgil's and Logan's character sheets done, I'm working on the basic design on a mer, IT'S NOT EASY :') All I got to do is get good pics of their ref sheets, and figure out how to put drawing on Ao3 easily (which I think I got?) Ehh see ya next time! Tell me if I made a mistake!
> 
> ~Moon💙
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you all for 200 hits already!

He watched the sun carefully as it finally dipped down below the water, dark clouds almost all gone. Roman sighed, continuing down the beach side watching the stars start to poke out into the night sky. Even though no one had been on beach because of the storm, he still had his duty as lifeguard to keep people safe, meaning if anyone was down on the sand in the water, he got to tell them to leave.

 

Honestly it would be much more boring if he wasn't helping Pat as well.

 

After big storms like this, sometimes animals tended to wash up on shore, more often than not injured. If anything looking fine he would help push it back into the water, but if injured he would take it to his friend Patton, who was a marine biologist that had his own lab, alongside his partner, to help treat injured sea animals.

 

Thankfully all today he was pushing some fish, and in one case a starfish, which he placed in a high-tide tide pool, so it was just a normal calm walk. No one was spotted down there, so truly it was just him, the waves, and the smell of metal. So much peace.

 

Wait…. Metal?

 

Roman stopped dead in his tracks. That _was_ the smell of metal in the air, but not gears or a boat. No, the metallic smell of _blood_.

 

He rushed towards what seemed to be the source, a large rock hill sunk into the sand, and found

 

Not what he would have ever expected.

 

Is that a freaking _mermaid_.

 

His mind blanked for a moment, before jolting back to his senses to see if i- sh- h- they was ok. And with one look, he knew that was wrong.

 

He looked at the mer realizing (with a bit of embarrassment) that that it was a merman, or at least had the body of a half man half fish. He knelt down and carfully turned him onto his back, thanking every god he knew about for _not_ turning him over his torn fin.

 

(Roman will admit that it was not love at first sight.

 

Roman will also admit he still thought the merman was really cute)

 

Along with the fin,the scales on the mer's tail was bruised like hell, most likely crashing into something, and his right arm had 5 punctures in the shape of where fingers would go. As he turning him over, the merman had let out a groan of pain, making his next action clear.

 

Whipping his phone out of his pocket, he called the first number that made sense.

 

"Pat? Ya I'm doing my after-storm rounds now and…. Yes I got one BUT WAIT Pat its a big one…. I can't…." He looked down at the poor being "I can't really, explain, uh sorry."

 

After giving the general area he was in and his best estimate on size (which Patton had instantly started mumbling what it could be between sentences) he hung up and slipped his water-proof phone back into his uniform's pocket, facing the the merman once again.

 

 

Who was starting to shift.

 

Roman only let panic consume him for a second before shoving it down and leaning forwards, placing a calm hand on it's left arm. He realized there was something in the merman's hand so he carefully turned it to see an oval shaped rock with glittering amethyst poking out, the same shade at the tail.

 

He shifted again, and then…. Chirped. Like a bird maybe? Maybe he was talking, and it worked like echolocation?

 

He scooted forward more, running his hand through the purple locks "hey" he said quietly "hey, it's ok. You can wake up now."

 

And with that eyes shot open.

 

 

______________________________

 

Virgil woke when he felt himself being turned over, but his eyes stayed shut, to heavy to move.

 

'is it going to eat me? No, it was talking'

 

Whatever had him was talking (something about patting?) But he couldn't understand anything, mind to scrambled. He tried shifting, his mind snapping back near instantly. Why?

 

Everything. **Hurt.**

 

And then something touched him. He would have flitched but there was no energy in his body, only just now realizing his moving had attracted it's attention.

 

Great. Now it definitely was going to kill him.

 

He felt his arm move and nearly cried with joy to feel his Stormjewel still in his hand. Maybe…. Maybe it was Logan? Hope flared through him, before simmering out near instantly. He felt the cool night air. AIR. Meaning he was above water, so most likely

 

"Human?" He chirped hoping, begging, that they responded in Aquatic. A hand ran through his hair, nearly making him lean into the touch. And then.

 

"Hey. Hey, it's ok"

 

That. That was human.

 

His eyes shot open.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

The merman tried to sit up, but he looked to much in pain, his wild purple eyes frantically watching the waves and the slit pupils narrow as needles. He looked terribly scared. And tired. Roman was honestly surprised he hadn't passed out again.

 

"Hey calm down" he tried, taking his hand out of the mer's wet locks. The purple being stilled and looked up at him, seemingly sensing the calm aura, and slipped on the sand, sending him off his elbows with a cry.

 

Roman couldn't help the sad and pitied look he gave the mer. "It's all right, I've sent for some trust worthy help" he spoke calmly (mostly to hide the still shock of finding a mythical being randomly on the beach when they. Don't. Exist.).

 

The mer just shut his eyes and whined in pain and mumbling something, Roman only catching "it over".

 

"What? I didn't catch you"

 

The merman started crying, tears falling from closed eyes "just get it over, please!" He screeched before falling limp, passed out from exhaustion. Roman could only stare in shock for a moment before he heard tires on sand. Looking over his shoulder he saw the familiar van used for large animals, Patton at the weel, Emile (wearing a blue tie he noted subconsciously) was in the passenger.

 

Roman stood up and waved, still unsure of what there reactions would be. The van turned twords him, parking the windowless doors to him. Pat jumped out only to gasp at the fish tailed man, before running over, Emile already as well out of shock and opening the back doors, bring down the ramp.

 

"Roman" Roman turned his head back to Patton, who was waving at the mer "grab his top half, I'm more used to holding fish than you are" Roman nodded, rapping his arms under the mer's armpits, bringing the back fin close to his shirt. "Carful of his tail, it looks really bruised" Roman explained, getting a tisk and a worried look, before he grabbed the tail half and together lifted, struggling for a moment with the sudden unfamiliar weight.

 

They walked up the ramp, Emile too giving a sad look, before placing him in the largish tank filled already a third with sea water. Patton jumped out to drive, leaving Roman and Emile to strap into the seats against the walls to watch the merman. As soon as Patton was in, they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the human's now have a merman.... Now what?
> 
> And Logan, how is that nerdy mess holding on? Terribly
> 
> Warnings: mentioned old scars, bandages, panicking, mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'll admit, I was meaning to get this out earlier, buuuuuut I've been busy :D. It's the end of the school year so I have big projects (high school, I like it but it sucks) and I just got back from a trip and I was so EXHAUSTED. I still am :). Anyways please enjoy!
> 
> Thank you person who commented on the last chapter about the art, I'll try that when I can! I've almost got Roman's done, so that will (hopefully) be soon! See ya next chapter!
> 
> ~Moon💙
> 
> (Also see my attempts at writing bigger paragraphs? I'm getting there :D)

Sneaking the merman into Patton's private lab was easier than expected, since by now the sun was gone and the night's stars lit the building. They carried the unconscious mer through the hallways towards the back, Emile rushing ahead to make  _ sure _ no one was in for a late night study. Thankfully, the building was empty.

 

They placed him on a empty table, his long tail flopping to the floor, and Roman stepped back as he watched them clean and bandage the skin and scales. No one had spoken since getting in the car, and still they stood in silence, the only noise the shuffle of feet and the mer's small groans. Pat seemed a little scared at the long scar on his chest and the nick in his tail, but silently determined they where old, well healed scars, nothing new from crashing into a (suspected) coral hill. 

 

When they finished they stepped back, looking over the bandaged tail, arm, fin, and head. Thankfully nothing had happened to his supposed gills, which flared in the cool air. Finally, Patton spoke quietly.

 

"Let's put him in the tank, he would feel more comfortable waking up in the water" the others nodding in agreement and took their places, now careful of the bandages.

 

The tank was a massive cylinder shape in the center of the room that led up to the tall ceiling, and took up about ¼ of the lab, which by itself was enormous. Patton worked in a special way, something that only Emile, Roman, and a few of their friends even understood, which was why he had such a large space to himself and his partner. Thankfully, it was private as well, in case someone messed up a study without realizing.

 

A perfect place to stash a mythical sea creature.

 

Inside the tank where fish, anemone, starfish, and other small creatures of the sea, all latched and swimming in salt water straight from the ocean around a tall, man constructed, rock face. It jutted from a floor layer and formed three tall columns that didn't touch the glass, letting the fish weave throughout the enclosure.

 

Roman and Patton slowly brought him over to the elevator (used for when they are studying from above and don't want to lose energy from the stairs) and Emile pressed the button, the silent spell washing over again. As soon as they were out he, carefully, rushed over and opened the heavy lid. Patton walked closer to the water with the merman's tail and, after making sure Roman understood, slid it into the water. Roman lunged forward from the sudden weight difference but steadied. Carefully he walked forward, the tail sinking deeper and deeper, fish inspecting any open purple of scales, before letting the human part go.

 

He drifted down and curled on the sand at the bottom, seemingly grabbing out for something but giving up. Roman realized with a shock that he was holding the amethyst rock, having taken it so the the other two could patch him up.

 

"Woops…." Patton looked over questioning "he had this when I found him, I think I stole it" he chuckled, waving the stone. Patton shook his head with a giggle.

 

"Might as well give it to him when he wakes up so he doesn't lose it. It might even help us not have a  _ rocky  _ start!" He exclaimed, Roman jokingly groaned.

 

He sat it on the table as he left, glacing one last time back at the sleeping purple shape, before finally shutting the door.

 

 

______________________________

 

 

A swish of a tail

 

I have to find him

 

clawed hands against rock

 

I need to

 

slit pupils dragging in every flash of purple

 

please

 

fins dragged in the water

 

where is he?

 

sand dragging his tail

 

WHERE IS HE?

 

so much light so bright, burning, to close-

 

ears breaking water, gasping, and ducking back down.

 

Gills flaring under water, Logan realized he was by shore, no humans in sight thankfully. Pushing his goggles on to his face (how did he get here, he was searching the deep trenches where his eyesight was best?) he turned to swim back home.

 

A glitter of a purple scale.

 

Whipping around he checked for humans once more, before swimming back into the air. There, right by a hill of rocks. Pulling himself up he grabbed the scale, smelling it for scent.

 

For sure, it was Virgil's.

But…. No. NO.

 

Two other scents stood out.

 

One was the horrible scent of blood, his brother's blood.

 

The other was the unmistakable smell of human.

 

No merman was in sight, only two long trails, already beginning to disappear into the sand.

 

Virgil  _ was _ here, but now he was gone.

 

And the human(s?) had taken him.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! What's for breakfast? A good serving of panic @ the everywhere! oh dear....
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: a few one-line flashbacks, panic (get used to that tag :)), smacking into glass, feelings of failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh, I know I got inspire by @Bloodbone comment to write, but I didn't actually mean to write a chapter in less than 5 and 1/2 hours.... wow this one is for you! also I'm uploading two in one day because mmm I can :) enjoy!
> 
> ~Moon💙

_"I can't stop worrying something BAD is going to happen Jewel!"_

 

_"it's just another storm, they come around this area often"_

 

_He stayed limp hoping to throw him off_

 

Wait, what's going on?

 

_He tried to cry out_

 

 _Everything._ **_Hurt._ **

 

No, well everything did hurt, but that was-

 

_He felt the cool night air_

 

Air? Why would he remember air, he felt water around him

 

_"Hey. Hey, it's ok"_

_That. That was human_

 

Human

 

_"It's ok"_

 

He was

 

_"It's ok"_

 

He was found by a human

 

_"It's ok"_

 

He was-

 

"Hey Pat, he's awake!"

 

Hearing a muffled voice..?

 

Virgil's eyes shot open, pushing off the sand. Fish swam curiously around him and…. What's.. what's that white stuff?

 

Something white seem to cover.. quite a bit of his body. He poked it where it rounded his tail, hissing at the pain. It was hurting him! Some sort of.. fast growing fungi? He couldn't have been out for long.

 

Looking around he seemed to be in a cove, the chill of salt water was _much_ better than the blowing wind. Wait, why was he here? Wasn't he captured by humans?!

 

Virgil had to many questions such as: where was he? Where was Logan? Why did the human put him back? Is he still by the shore? What is thisfreakingwhitestuffishegonnadiewhereishisStormjewel-

 

The last thought made his look up sharply and stop panicking for a moment, before panicking even more because he _didn’thavehisStormjewel._ He, he had to search for it. If he never saw Lo again (horrible thought) he wants at least the gift he got. The first one from Logan. He gave Logan a nickname in return. A trust that had lasted years.

 

A flash of purple caught his eye, snatching his gaze. There it was! It seemed to be a little hazy, which didn't make sense, but that _didn't matter_. He sat up and tested his tail. It was kinda hard to move but he could still swim. He prepared, and shot forwards, as though reaching for a fast fish.

 

**SMASH.**

 

______________________________

 

It was about 9:30 when Emile looked up, her pink tie shifting. She blinked, noticing the merman shifting himself, and rushed over. "Hey Pat, he's awake!" she called over to Patton, who was searching through dolphin communication papers with Roman after he had claimed the merman had chirped at him.

 

She looked back to see him sitting up poking at the bandages, a tired but panicked look in his vibrant purple eyes. A roller coaster of panic emotions followed before he locking onto the amethyst, still where Roman had set it last night. Then, he stiffened, readied, and oh no….

 

**SMASH**

 

He crashed into the glass, whimpers were let out as he cradled his hands, which had been stretched out though reaching.. For the stone..

 

Quickly Patton sprang over to it, the merman freezing as he came in sight. Grabbing it he looked to Emile.

 

“Hey Em, can you come open the hatch for me?”

 

Pointing up so the merman knew where to follow, Roman joined them as they practically ran up the stairs. Reaching the top, Emile threw the hatch open.

 

“Wait, how is he going to get with his tail-  oh!” Patton jumped in surprise as he keeled down watching him climb the closest rock column. He seemed to pause nearing the top, looking at the humans in.. what only could be fear. His waist fins.. flashed. The purple lightning bolts flashed as though a light bulb as he shook his head and finished the climb. Still a couple of feet below water, he looked up and down a couple times before readying, scrunching down

 

And then launching once more.

 

He exploded from the water, gills flaring. As gravity took hold of him, dragging him back to the water, Roman leapt forwards, grabbing him around the chest and pulled him back up till he was completely out, before backing a little away and joining the rest on the floor. Shaking his head sending water away, he looked up and pushed the dark purple hair from his face, wary eyes scanning them all.

 

“Hi!” Patton said joyfully “I’m Patton! I just wanted to ask, you can understand us, right?”

 

He blinked warily, before calming in Patton’s aura and slouched, tucking his arms to his chest and nodded carefully. Patton clapped with a smile “oh great! What’s your name? Oh and pronouns? I go by he/him” he offered.

 

“U-uh” the merman stumbled, sharp fangs glistening in the light of the room “Vir-Virgil. I go by he/him too” he replied shyly. Roman scooted forwards a bit.

 

“That’s wonderful! I am Roman Prince, he/him, at your service” he gave a small bow from his position making Emile and Patton giggle.

 

“And i’m Emile” she waved “I uh, I’m genderfluid, which means-” Virgil blinked “I know what genderfluid means” before flinching and shrinking back. Emile gasped happily from the discovery “oh that’s great! Today I feel she/her” she explained, pointing to the pink tie “if this is blue, I go by he/him, orange is they/them, green is name alone, and purple is special, so go ahead and ask!”

 

Virgil blinked, processing, before sitting a little less stiff, and nodded. He looked at the three questionably, but didn’t act. Patton hummed “Virgil, could we have this conversation downstairs? It would be a bit more comfortable” the merman paused before nodding.

 

“I hope you understand we have to pick you up, right?” Roman questioned.

 

“What?” Virgil stuttered, and Roman pointed to the elevator “we have to carry you so you can get down” he blinked smiling kindly. Virgil looked at his hands (was that webbing there before?) a bit flustered, before nodding, the tips of his ear flashing. Alright, the flashing light, definitely going on the list of questions.

 

“Oh ya” Patton shifted before holding out the stone, Virgil lighting up (not literally this time) grabbing it and holding it close to his chest “we held onto that so you wouldn’t lose it in the sand.” a small smile crawled onto the merman's face. “Thank you” he whispered.

 

Taking place Roman repeated what he had now done three times, now though the merman was quite awake and Roman blushed realizing how _close_ Virgil’s head to his face. They went down the elevator as to not slip (Virgil was fascinated and terrified) before reaching down. Placing him on the table from the night before, Emile ran over bringing three desk chairs. “So” she questioned.

 

“Where do we start?”

 

 

______________________________

 

 

“Anyone find anything?” Percy questioned, looking around to the others. Almost everyone was was here, but as they sadly shook their heads, the last one came in.

 

“I did” Logan chirped quietly, heads swiveling to him. He looked down, not managing to look at the others, and brought the scale to his face

 

“and you’re not going to like the truth. We failed guys, we failed once again.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety relief for a merman? Human growing smarter? Virgil feeling guilty? What the frick is the Alterer and this item he holds onto? And finally
> 
>  
> 
> what is Talyn's and Alvur's connection?
> 
> Find out now! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK YES I KNOW I PROMISED THE QUESTION CHAPTER AND VIRGIL ANGST BUT
> 
> this is already I think 1kish words and if you haven't noticed, DttOF is 4.6kish words alone with five chapters, so I thought this was decent sized, as well as the bottom part has some pretty important info for story lore :) also note I'm working on the pictures! I'm a tad tempted just to make and link a Tumblr just so people can see it, because it's being annoying 😂 if this happens, I'll update you in the chapter I do it and link it at the beginning! (If I can figure out linking guys remember I like a fiRST TIME WRITER) I'm still taking questions! :)
> 
> WARNINGS: guilt, a sprinkle of anxiety, mention of death (no context, just the word), slight brake of the 4th wall, discrimination of different mer parts (in this case: Talyn's scales), mention of past injuring (non-descriptive), mention of kidnapping, misgendering, yelling, disowning
> 
> I think sometimes I make this sound worse than it really is

Virgil shook head, mind still misty. He didn’t know why he wasn’t freaking out, since there were three humans  _ right in front of him _ , but he didn’t, he stayed curled on his tail, eyes flicking warily as he blindly studied his Stormjewel with his fingers. Logan must be worried, the others well. Talyn must be freaking out, fear (and probably guilt they shouldn’t feel) gripping their mind after they watch Alvur grab Virgil and take him away, as well as knock Thomas out the entrance.

 

Oh stars  _ Thomas _ . If anyone should feel guilty it should be Virgil.  _ He  _ was in front of the entrance,  _ he _ was the one who attracted Thomas to stand there and get swept up into the currents, oh stars he could be hurt or _ captured himself whatifhediedit’sallVirgil’sfault- _

 

The merman took a deep breath (it was still weird to be above water) and mentally shook his head, remembering the tapping technique Talyn and Joan had taught him. One of his hands absently slipped to his tail. Tap tap tap tap. 4 taps, a pause. He continued with in an order of 4 taps, then 7, then 8, and continued in a rotation. No, this wasn’t (only) his fault.

 

Alvur. He just wished he would stay away from his family, like the rest of the merfolk did. Now the others will have to attract attention that he went missing, and he  _ hated  _ attention. Last time the attention was all on him he-

 

‘Not now’ his mind supplied, continuing to tap.

 

But maybe, maybe they wouldn’t attract attention. That would cause them to call out Alvur, and even the youngest guppy knew that mistake. It was a rule with Alvur, because of his position. In a way, the king and Alvur were near evens, sometimes Alvur would have more control over the kingdoms choice since being so high up on the board(thankfully rarely, and only to the king’s request).

 

Control. Control is what Alvur has and he always craves for more. Virgil just wished someone,  _ anyone  _ else could have been in the position of Alterer. But that day was the day Alvur steps down (not likely at all, you could be disabled beyond swimming and still do the job) or the more likely option, death.

 

Maybe it wasn’t to bad up here away from the Alterer who hated him so, most likely who was about to break a promise to their.. And use the horrible thing on him. 

 

(what, he can be vague to his own mind, just thinking of the item scared him and he hates spoilers for later moments in the chapters)

 

“Virgil? Are you ok?” Virgil looked up and opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and looked at the bubbly human Patton. The cheerful one (Emile) and the dramatic one (Ramen?).

 

“Y-yeah, just thinking of Al- uh some stuff back home” he shrunk down. Patton smiled “that’s ok! It’s just, you seemed to be using some anxiety reducing techniques” Virgil blink. How in the seven seas did human know about anxiety? Have humans gotten smarter from the last time human and mers contacted each other? It  _ had _ been around a thousand years ago, give or take a few centuries. “Oh, I just.. Yeah” he stumbled off, making Emile giggle.

 

“Alright first question” Ro- Ra- what  _ was _ it? All he could remember was his last name.. Forget it.  _ Princey _ scooted closer, Virgil silently laughing at the nickname. Princey smiled, but then put on a (attempted) serious face “ok, how are you real?” Virgil stared him dead in the eye, "how are you real?" He blinked before failing at covering a laugh. Coughing he shook his head as Virgil gave a shy smile.

 

"Alright, let's get back to the questions that actually will be answered" Emile interrupted in a teasing voice, smiling herself as she clicked the item in her hand. Virgil stared at it in wonder (and a bit of fear, that end looked pointy) "what is that" he questioned. Emile glanced at the item "oh! This is called a pen. You know what writing is?" Virgil nodded "this is how we put information down. I'm going to be writing any questions and answers that any of us say, including you" as she finished, she seemed to scribble something down.

 

Virgil tilted his head to the ceiling "how we do it is using a sharp stone against a plaque of stone and write into that, it's the only thing that will stay together for a while" Patton nodded as Emile scribbled Virgil's response down, tongue poking through her teeth in concentration.

 

"Ok" she said, looking up "what's next."

______________________________

 

“Alvur!”

 

Logan and Talyn entered the open cave that served as Alvur's office. The Alterer turned towards them as they swam in, gingerly holding.. It.

 

The most sacred thing merpeople have ever had

 

the most terrifying thing to any species.

 

“Yes dear?” he smiled. Talyn’s clear pattern flashed white, their scales draining from the silvery-blue to a rich red. Alvur glared at the sight.

 

“Would you mind refraining from doing.. That?” he chirped harshly. Talyn returned the glare, changing their scales to a shifting rainbow.

 

“This is why I left you know, you not accepting me and hurting my friends, you were the worst-” they stopped, gagged on the water for a moment before ducking into Logan’s shoulder, tears draining into the water around. He shrugged “oh but I haven’t done  _ that  _ much” he grinned, inspecting the wondrously terrifying item in his claws. Logan swished his tail in anger.

 

“Really, so taking away.. So nicking Virgil’s tail wasn’t that much, so trying to kidnap him wasn’t that much?! You were going to use that on his weren't you” he nodded his head to the crystal orb Alvur was tracing, dark grey and white mist chased each other inside lazily "you where going to take him away as well! You promised!"

 

Alvur growled "I may have promised to not hurt or change any of  _ you _ , but  _ Virgil  _ took my daughter away, and I-" Talyn snapped up, gills flaring. Their lights lit up blinding white, making even Logan cover his goggles. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE EVERY. OTHER. MER. AND ACCEPT THAT I’M NOT A GIRL" Talyn screech, shaking the water 

 

"WHY CAN’T YOU ACCEPT THAT. WHY CAN’T YOU ACCEPT THAT I LOVE  _ THIS _ FAMILY MORE THAN I'LL EVER LOVE YOU! ACCEPT IT,  _ YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MY FATHER, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE _ !"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions class? Oh, we have a few! yes?
> 
> Warnings: mentions of fighting (word use only), slight giving up, a bit of sadness, tiny bit of crying, mentions of blood, mention of cuts, mention of past knocking out, mentions of homophobia (I just vented in Roman for a moment), fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IMPORTANT NOTE, READ NOTE AT END)
> 
> Here we are for questions! The reason why I'm posting this only a few days after the last one is because I'm sorry for the next one (which is done as well). Read the notes at the end
> 
> Also 3 things!
> 
> 1: If I can not get the pictures up on Ao3 this month (June, 2019) I will just be putting them up on a Tumblr and linking it at the beginning (I'll tell you)
> 
> 2: I have made a DttOF fun facs thing! if you go look up at the top there it will say this story is part of a series, just click that or click my profile to find it! (maybe if you go with the latter, check 'The Question' ;))
> 
> 3: Today is one of my last days of freshman year! I believe I have to go tomorrow and that it? Summer will be an opportunity to write and draw more, but I AM busy with camps! (girl scouts, science camp where I'm a supply runner, etc..) also, I have a life with a loving mother and sister, so don't expect a big bang (it might happen honestly idk)

“So” Patton started them off “where your fins flashing?” Virgil blinked and looked down at his hands, making the webbing between them glow. He looked up to see the others in awe. “Uh ya” he let his tail, waist fins, and ears start to glow “Every merbeing has a special pattern that can glow, only some have the pattern on their tail though” he decided to keep his secret quiet for a bit, they  _ were _ asking about a.. Normal mer. Emile scribbled the note down, nodding “is there a specific reason mer.. beings evolved with this trait?” Virgil frowned, actually needing to thinking. “Honestly we’ve always wondered the same thing, we already have night-vision, so I guess it was to threaten off larger animals we couldn’t fight. A defence mechanism” no way he was telling them they had manipulated the light use for The Jordair Challenge, he didn’t want to ruin any of their innocents.

 

“Do all merfolk look like you?” Patton asked curiously. Darn, he was hoping he could avoid this question, that would call him out as different.. You know what, forget it, he was already going to probably stay here forever, might as well get this out of the way.

 

“No” he admitted, sadness lacing his tone “I- I have a longer tail and larger fins than merbeings are suppose to have, as well as special scales” he looked up and, avoiding their faces, flashed the freckled scales on his face. They were only noticeable if he flashed them or you were close enough to notice the difference between skin and clear scales. Which made it strange when Princey suddenly perk up “oh, that's what those where!” Everyone looked to him in surprise as he shyly blushed “when we were down by the beach, as I was trying to wake you, I notice something that wasn’t exactly skin, but I just assumed they where water droplets. I found it quite interesting how they looked” Virgil’s eyes widened because.. Well because someone other than his family, a  _ human _ of all things, was saying his scales looked cool.

 

Patton smiled (somehow) even wider “I noticed the webbing between your fingers flash, but uh, they weren't there when we put you in the tank” he gestured to mass of water behind him. Virgil nodded, holding up his (not injured) arm, letting the webbing slide away before coming back “it’s probably for attacking or hunting so we don’t rip it, but can come back out to assist swimming” while writing that down, Princey leaned forwards “do have a family?” Virgil couldn’t help but stiffen. Emile stopped writing just for a moment to swat him, not even looking up from her board “Roman” oh, that was his name! “The way you just said that implied Virgil is completely alone” they dramatic man paused before putting his hands over his face and groaning. Patton chuckled “what I think he  _ meant  _ to say, was do merfolk keep their families, do they go independent, or maybe make pods like dolphins” “most families stay together in a town or city, though I have heard of pods. They’re non-threatening, just groups of families that move quite a bit and stick together” he paused, before a smile he couldn't control broke onto his face.

 

“I do have a real family, but I had to leave a long time ago. But then.. Then I made one. Even with no related blood, I made a brother. He’s the one who gave me this” Virgil gestured to the Stormjewel in his injured arms hand. Roman tilted his head “how did he get an amethyst?” Pausing, he looked at the deep purple gems “it was a gift. He told me he was swimming more near shore after a storm and saw something in the sand. Someone’s stand had fallen into the water and it had a lot of stones along with it. I’ve never knew it’s true name, so I called it a Stormjewel because.. Personal reasons” he ran a claw through the stones inside “it’s all that I have to remind me of him” something wet ran down his cheeks, surprising him. He reached up and traced the trail, ending up at his eyes. Was this what tears did when they didn’t get sucked into the ocean water right away? He wiped them away, glancing at his tail, noticing the white stuff. “What is this?” he asked, trying to duck away from the subject before they asked for names or any more detail.

 

“They’re bandages” Emile replied “their keeping the blood in from the cuts on your tail, arm, and head. The one on your fin is to help it heal correctly.” “Oh” he blinked “my first thought was it was hurting me” Roman smiled “expected when you wake up in a strange place, finding something your not used to.”

 

“Virgil” he looked to Patton, a worried look on his face “how did you get injured?” the merman froze. He couldn’t admit  _ that  _ truth, they would ask to many questions, so he put on a fake calm expression, as if he just hadn’t expected the question “I was at home and didn’t realize how close I was to the entrance. I got swept up in a current and got slammed into a coral hill and knocking out” Patton nodded, still not looking completely convinced but backed off, actually calming Virgil.

 

“What do you know about LGBT+?” Emile suddenly asked. When Virgil titled his head in confusion, she explained “well you know what genderfluid ment, do you anything else like aromatic, non-binary, gay?” Virgil nodded “those terms, and others, have been accepted by merkind for about 1500-2500 years, give or take a few centuries. There only been few far inbetween who don’t support it” he inwardly shiver at the thought of Alvur screeching at him for changing his child, even with him explaining Talyn had come out to him and just asked for support. Roman blinked “ _ really?”  _ he said happily. When Virgil nodded confirmation, he threw his head back dramatically, throwing his hands to the ceiling and groaning “ _ humansssss _ ” Virgil looked to Emile who explained.

 

“Same-sex marriage was legalized in all 50 states, uh areas of territory on this specific land mass,  in the year 2015” she groaned “about  _ 4 years ago _ . LGBT hints have been found in ancient artifacts and pieces, but was not started to be socially accepted till the last threeish decades, and quite a lot of human population still has not accepted it. There are always petitions on both sides going on though, and with this knowledge at an early age many children are not just accepting it, but some either realize they are on it or are brave enough to come out."

 

Virgil was in shock. Of course it had been several generations since the two species had contact, but for them to only accept it so recently? On top of not everyone accepting it, which was interesting.

 

He blink “are you all on it?” they nodded “me and Roman are pan, while Emile is genderfluid aro/ace. A happy little coincident we all met at a pride event!” Patton cheered. Virgil felt calm, they were being so nice so far.

 

And then a crashing feeling fell into his gut, so hard he had to stop himself from crumpling over. Fear consumed his calm mind, taking over. All because of a sentence.

 

“Oh Virgil” Emile said “I was wondering if i could study your anatomy, would you mind if I drew you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 8)
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter, Virgil will be having an anxiety attack. One of the things he imagines are some dead mers(?) there is blood descriptions and of the mers themselfs
> 
> The anxiety attack last from the beginning till the third to last paragraph and will be marked with these ********
> 
> the mers scene is marked with ++++++++ and is in the middle of the panic attack
> 
> there WILL be a simple description of what happened (hopefully with no triggers) in the end notes just like this
> 
> I will try my best with warnings. For anyone reading the full chapter please I'm sorry for it not being very long and more descriptive, I myself have anxiety (don't worry, it didn't go to high) and I was writing (and posting woops hi I have no work to do) during school sooo.. yay, see you next chapter??
> 
>  
> 
> also people reading full thing, should I change the rating from (Teen)? If not it will end up changing later for other reasons- what I said nothing
> 
> (no NSFW though guys, sorry I don't enjoy that stuff :))


	8. Chapter 8 (read warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PANIC. PANIC AND IMAGINED DEATHS BE CAREFUL READ WARNINGSSSSSSSS
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS: panic attack (MARKED WITH ****), imagined character deaths (descriptive) (MARKED WITH ++++) 
> 
> WARNINGS: panic attack, imagined character deaths, blood (like a lot of blood and descriptive), FEAR x ANXIETY (it ain't fun), possibility of war (causing extinction), blaming self (quite a bit, this boi is self deprecating), spears, fish hooks, crying, choking, broken crystal, touching someone during a panic attack (see my notes at the bottom), growling, attempting to bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoOPs soooo YOU READ THE WARNING RIGHT?
> 
> so just in case you didn't catch it  
> -panic attack is marked with ***** (starts at beginning, ends near end of chapter)  
> -imagined character death (descriptive) is marked with +++++ (middle of panic attack)
> 
> I myself have anxiety/anxiety attacks, thankfully it don't get this extreme, if it does for you I do suggest getting assistance from someone who knows this, not just a friend or family member (honestly my counselor is great, having counseling really helps me) why I brought this up is because while I wrote this, I did get quite anxious (nothing to bad :) ) so its not SUPPER descriptive of everything, but I did my best!
> 
> THERE IS A SUMMERY OF EVERYTHING IN END NOTES, PLEASE NOTE THE LAST TWO PARAGRAPHS ARE SAFE
> 
> i'm going to try and get the next chapter out ASAP (I prepared this chapter on the 13th, so i'm hoping to write chapter 9 and post it soon after this one to reduce the anxty vibes)
> 
> alright, enjoy! (pleasedon'thurtmeforhurtinghimI'mnotthefirstonetodoso)
> 
> ~Moon💙💙💙💙

**************************************************************************************

 

Virgil felt his heart pound against his chest, blood rushing through his body at speeds they shouldn’t be. “Oh , I didn’t even think of that!” he heard Patton exclaim, but it sounded horribly muffled. No, no they couldn’t  _ no _ , what if, what if they sold it. People may think their faking it and then want proof and then their species would be out. What if the humans were like the ones who didn’t accept LGBT+, what if they tried to get rid of them.

 

What if the merfolk retaliate, what if a war happens. With the mers magic they might win, but that would mean wiping humans out, as well as trusting Alvur of all mers. But what if the humans win and kill them all off. It would be all Virgil’s fault, he would wipe out a species because he let someone draw him, someone  _ study  _ him. Patton and Emile’s talk in the background disappeared as he entered a black void splattered with sticky blood puddles lathering the ground. He curled up, hands in front of his face and tugging at his hair, Stormjewel gone.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

He tried to block it out but he couldn’t. No matter how hard he shut and covered his eyes he could see them, the vision too vivid. Dead. They were all dead, and it was all his fault.

 

Dead Talyn, pitch black scales coated in dripping red as their once joy filled eyes only now showed pain and emptiness

 

No

 

Dead Thomas, blood pouring from a crack in his head as he lay curled, bloodied hand reaching out

 

Please

 

Dead King and Queen, a human king impaling their bubbling gills with spears, fish hooks dug into their bodies, their daughter crying out for them as she was pinned by another human

 

Please

 

Dead Logan, goggles cracked and blood splattered, his own seaweed tie choking him, fresh red liquid still bubbling from his mouth as tears and blood still ran from his once alive eyes

 

PLEASE

 

DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD

 

STOP

 

Broken crystal pieces, shoved deep into the skin throughout the body, scattered around the _one they failed to protect,_ _cutting up the throat of-_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

A hand on his shoulder. His hazy purple eyes snapped open, growling as he snapped his sharp teeth at whatever it was, flashing all his lights as a warning. A hand firmly but gently grabbed his, placing an object in it, before backing away. His eyes focused on the object in his hands, ready to throw it at whatever was there-

 

It was his Stormjewel.

 

His shoulders slumped as his eyes cleared, staring at the glittering gems. Logan, the others, they were still alive, still swimming in the sea. He felt his breathing and heart slow as his teary eyes traced the uneven rock, running an unwebbed thumb along the pointy but not sharp crystals.

 

“Virgil” a sweet, calm voice brought his eyesight up, shock still stifling his actions. Roman was kneeling in front of him, face about two feet away, a little shorter so he seemed not threatening. “Roman” Virgil tried to say, but all that came out was a choked gasp. Roman frowned a bit “ya guys, go home, I got this” shuffling of feet were brought to his ears. He tried to turn his head to the sound, but Roman calmly put his hand in the way “no no, look at me” he obeyed, looking back, coming to a face full of worry.

 

“Virgil do you remember that pattern you were tapping?” Virgil nodded numbly “alright, i want you to alter it a bit. Breath in for four, hold for seven, and breath out for eight, can you do that?” Virgil nodded again before trying it. It took several times but finally his body was unlocked, his breathing normal. Tears still streaked down his face as Roman smiled “very good. Now, can you speak?” he tried again, but it was to mumbled and gibberishy to make out, some human words mixed in with strained chirps. “Hey hey, that’s ok. Can I touch you?” Virgil checked himself mentally before nodding. Roman slowly rose to not startle, before settling close next to the merman on the table, arm wrapped around his waist (careful of the fin) letting Virgil lean against him.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

They stayed like that for a while before Virgil found he could talk, and then proceeded to explain his vision, being vague of the names. Roman nodded along, calmly explaining reasons on why that wouldn’t happen. He explained he would tell the other two about it in the morning, making sure it was clear they wouldn’t be mad about it at all, and would not draw him without his consent. Virgil had nodded tiredly before Roman scooped him up bridal style (a tad hard with the bandaged tail) and brought him back up the elevator, helping him slip back into the water reassuring he would be back tomorrow.

 

He made his was down, and as he turned around to close and lock the door, he smiled happily at the sleeping mer, curled at the bottom of the tank. This time, Stormjewel in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Virgil panics people find out about merfolk being real, causing an extinction war for one of the species. This causes a panic attack to form  
> +Virgil imagines deaths of Talyn, Thomas, the king and queen by a ‘human king’ (with daughter watching being held back), Logan, and a mystery character (“the one they failed”) by crystal glass  
> * Roman puts his hand on Virgil’s shoulder (because he was not responding to anything else. Please note: never touch a person having an anxiety attack till after they say it's ok, and attempt to let them touch first!) and Virgil snaps (literally, he tried to bite) at him. Roman puts the Stormjewel in his hands and politely tells the other two to leave. He gets Virgil to modify the tapping trick to breathing, calming him down. After Virgil calms down a bit (not able to speak, it sounds like mumbles and gibberish English mixed with strained chirps) Roman gets confirmation he can touch him before letting Virgil lean on his shoulder
> 
> (the last two paragraphs are after the panic attack, safe to read!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish, exploring, confusing communication, Talyn guilt, secret name reveals, not to much today
> 
> Warnings: embarrassment/being guilty, puns, dead fish, eating, amount of food consumed daily, mentions of head injury, mentions of past anxiety attack (non-descriptive), crying, mention of jail, anger, mentions of past attacking, mentions of nicked tail, unhealthy father/child relationship (controlling), rebellion, guilt of failing
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> wait, secret name? oh ya, that may become important :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I planned to put this out the day after last chapter because of the angst to bring in some fluff.. planned on having a really short chapter about something calming like an old cute memory, but nooo my brain decided to made a 1.7k chapter with plot.. and a bit of angst.. well.. here enjoy!!

Roman walked up to the building, happy to see Patton walking over from the bike rack himself. Roman had talked to them both last night, not being able to wait, over video call, explaining what he felt right tell (ie. very brief and not that much detail. One, Patton and Emile where pretty innocent, and two well, it wasn't his panic attack) before crashing into bed himself, passing out. Today his job didn't start for a few hours till noon, and with it currently ('Patton would be proud' his mind supplied) being eight he had some time to spill. Calling out to the bubbly man, he caught up, laughing at a new joke Patton had thought of that morning.

 

Roman couldn't help but notice the stiff, unsure shoulders on the biologist, so calmingly he placed a hand on his back, Patton smiling gratefully in return. They had just arrived at the door when Emile (pink tie they noticed) joined them along with a couple large smelling bags, panting she saw them walk into building as she was coming down the street from the market. The hesitance in the air was heavy enough to breath, so Roman gave a playful scoff and snatched the keys from Patton's hand, rolling his eyes at the other two jokingly reminding them it was their lab, not his.

 

______________________________

 

Virgil poked his head around the rock column he had been inspecting (how did they get so much sea life in here?) and carefully watched Roman step in, his eyes widening as Patton and Emile joining behind. Yes, he remembered his and Roman's little chat yesterday, but that things Emile was holding looked  _ very suspicious _ . Roman made the motion from yesterday, indicating to go up to the surface of the tank. Virgil had been awake a while, inspecting the tank and finding the best climbing routes, so he climbed up the easiest path on the one near the hatch. He waited for the hatch to open, in the meantime remembering the fear he felt in this exact spot yesterday, before watching Roman poke his head over the exit. Virgil readied his tail so the bandages didn't get in the way, flashed his ears so Roman wouldn't get smacked in the face (though it would be thoroughly hilarious) before once again, launching. Just as yesterday, Roman grabbed him before he fell into the water once more, and dragged him onto the shiny grey floor. Flipping his tail back over the edge so it could stir the water (he wanted to make sure he was NOT taken back down stairs, quick escapes where the best thing to have.. even if it was just 'push away from the ground so you'll fall back into the water'..) he stared at the upside-down jellyfish looking things curiously.

 

"Oh!" Emile exclaimed quietly "I thought you might be hungry, but not knowing what you ate I just bought you a couple of bags of what I assumed you would eat" she carefully pushed the _ bags _ towards the mer. He opened one cautiously, before not being able to control his widening eyes. Why? There was so. Much. Fish. He grabbed a Snook hungrily, only now realizing he hadn't eaten in a couple of days, and not caring about the others around him devoured the fish. As he finished he went for another, and then another. He was reaching for an eight when Patton snatched the bags. He glared at the human, but he didn't look guilty for the action.

 

"Virgil how much food do you eat on average a day?" He questioned. Virgil blinked before tilting his head "I think we eat about.. fifteen medium sized fish a day, ten if they're large? Swimming takes quite a bit of energy." "Well" Patton placed the bags near himself "if you haven't eaten in a couple of days, stuffing yourself could get you sick, as well with your injuries it may be better to calm down" he explained and  _ stars _ he sounded like Logan. Virgil bent his head and mumbled an apology. His head shot up with Roman's laughing "there's no need to be sorry" Patton said in-between his own small giggles "we just want to make sure you recover well."

 

 

 

After that the day grew more normal than strange. Virgil went back down to exploring the tank, though several times he just watched the humans, a tad confused when Patton said something to Emile, causing them to shoot up yelling something and ran over to a smaller room, confusion resolving as Emile walked out wearing an orange tie. They must have a stache in case this ever happened. At one point later on as he was inspecting the top of a shorter pillar, watching the small fish swim around him head as he sat on the roughly flat top, he suddenly saw Roman stand up, waved to the other two before waving to Virgil, and finally walk out the double doors.

 

Curious, he let himself carefully float down (repeatedly reminding himself Patton and Emile would not hurt him, and couldn’t even if they wanted to) and chirped “where are you going?” well, he meant to chirp that, but didn’t get past ‘where’ as the noise bounced back, ringing in his ears. ‘Ok, no chirping’ he mentally noted after rising from the half curled position he fell into from the pain. Flashing (pun intended) back in his mind to what he had been taught, he instead flashed the message “where did he go?” his fins and ears flashing in different patterns to make the words. Emile paused from where they were walking by a table in front of the tank, blinking and turning to the merman. He tried again, but Emile looked confused- OH STARS. He hit his hand to his forehead for being stupid (and then instantly regretting it because head injury woops OWW) before sighing, shaking his head. He didn’t feel in the mood to be asked questions, even if he had some of his own. He rolled his hand in a motion of ‘we can talk later’ and ducked away, almost missing the still slightly confused and curious Otter stand for a moment, before walking away.

 

Virgil grabbed his Stormjewel from where he left it, and was only curling up when he noticed it, what he had thought. He only gave nicknames to his family, why did he give Emile one? Now that he thought about it, he had given Roman one as well.. did he really trust these humans he met not to long ago that much, even after the anxiety attack?

 

The one Otter feels guilty for accidentally starting, the one Princey had helped stop. He gave one last glance to the two humans in the room, realizing two things. Curling up, he let the thought lull him to sleep.

 

Yes, he did trust them, all three

 

and he had to come up with a nickname for Patton ASAP.

 

______________________________

 

Logan gently tugged Talyn’s hand as he guided the mermay back home. Swimming into the entrance just showed a sad sight as the others looked up. Logan hung his head “Alvur really was about to use the Mien Orb on Virgil” he chirped, glancing at Talyn. The Mer’s head was hidden by the waves of hair blinding their face from view, but the grip on his hand said all ‘you can tell them, just make sure they know how pissed off I was’ so Logan did. He explained the full conversation including the moment at the end where Talyn used their Siren Scream, a special ability Talyn had that enhanced their voice in volume as well as pitch, yet perfectly understandable (even though the high pitch noise hurt horribly), ending with Logan grabbing their hand and bolting before someone came. They were already worried about Virgil, he didn’t need to have the others worry about him and Talyn being stuck in jail for some time for ‘disturbing the Alterer’s peace and research.’

 

"So" Thomas faltered, his voice slightly high pitched "he was going to break the promise, he was going to hurt Virgil even after-" his voice hitched, Joan placing a hand on his shoulder before looking to Talyn. "It's alright to not accept him as family" they calmly explained to Talyn, getting them to look up, eyes red from the tears even now escaping into the water around. Talyn nodded their head but still didn't look convinced, causing Logan to frown.

 

Talyn had always had an unhealthy relationship with Alvur, with him making Talyn feel guilty if they disobeyed. He always controlled the little guppy, in fact their group  _ was _ a secret until Tayln grew the courage, with Virgil's reassurance that it was ok to feel not female, to reveal their gender. This in turn though caused Alvur's anger to be lashed out at the group, mostly Virgil, and he attacked him, nicking the anxious mer's tail before Tayln made their first true rebellion against him, ripping him off Virgil and leaving to live with Joan. No one blamed Talyn for Alvur's attack, or caused the group to grow angry with them, but the mermay truly blamed themself fully for the incident.This unhealthy trust was what made them trust Alvur to keep the deal, the deal he would never hurt or use the Mien Orb on anyone of their friends without their consult. Alvur may have agreed, but now with him not only breaking the promise twice and attempted a third, Talyn finally snapped away.

 

"Talyn" Logan chirped "it's ok, you did the right thing" he attempted to comfort, but they just shook his hand away. "Logan, you don't understand" Talyn cried, catching the attention of everyone. They dropped their head again, hiding the tears racing from their eyes "I'm.. I'm still the reason Virgil was hurt in the first place, the reason he was taken" they sunk to the floor, flashing their fins when Logan tried to grab them. "You don't realize it" they cried into the water, curling up

 

"It was me  _ trusting _ Alvur t-that did it, me being a  _ fool _ . I'm the reason, I'm the  _ complete reason!  _ It's because of me t hat we w-will never see Virgil or Ethan ever again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, by the way, turning on restricted chat. Oh no I will probably accept most comments, It's just with really important things (or hints) now being constantly revealed I just wanna keep any of you smart alecks from accidentally reveling plots important in the future. Remember, I will still see (and love) your comments so tell me what you think! Thank you so far for everything!💙💙💙💙


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be short, and definitely not sweet, but surely it will get you hooked..
> 
> Warning: panic, fear, bullies (like BAD ones), pain, usage of the the word freak multiple times, nightmare, fishhook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH ok two things
> 
> 1: I'm sorry this is so short  
> 2:I'm sorry it's been so longgg
> 
> I know I post in a random schedule, but (I think 13?) 13 days is to many to not post when I post around a weekish usually. My problem? I haven't had the inspiration to write AHHH
> 
> I'm sorry if the next update takes long as well (I'll try and make it longer, this is for story facts and so you know I'm not giving up/dead) but I'm even having trouble finishing a fluffy one shot I WANT to write. Make sure to look out for it (hopefully) soon!

_ Virgil swam around the base of a few rocks, glancing cautiously around as he explored. He swiftly paused when his tail accidentally hit sand, freezing before moving on. It was never a good option for him to pause longer than a few moments, danger for him actually could be around any corner. Virgil touched a claw to his larger tail as he internally sighed, glancing around once more in case something was around. Well, after years of being alone, some _ one _ was a better term to use. _

 

_ After years of never having anyone to care for him, the ageing guppy had learned caution. _

 

_ He swam out of the rock mounds, some skyrocketing above the water, away to his current hideaway down in a cave nearing the top of some connecting trenches. It was terribly small, if he was fully against the back wall the entrance was about an arms length away with his large tail crammed in an uncomfortable curl, but the smaller the safer. He climbed inside, dark scales facing the front to hide any view of body, before falling asleep. The quicker he fell asleep, the quicker he could get from this area too, no mer would find him. _

 

_ Although the harsh giggling and growling creatures swimming out of a hiding spot said different. The purple one was different and weird, invading when it had no place here, no home.  _

 

_ Merfolk are territorial if there is reason to be, and when they don’t understand their own instinctual command, older guppies were the worst. _

 

_ _______________ _

 

_ Virgil barely opened his eyes before jolting up, realizing he was  _ not _ in the cave. He frantically looked up as a tail as large as his came into view, finding himself looking into the eyes of guppies around three year older. _

 

_ He scrambled back only a few paces before hitting rock, realizing they were back to the columns he had explored (with the amount of exhaustion left still in his bones from swimming the long distance of ocean from town to town) he estimated only a couple of hours ago. The light to dark green scaled guppy in front of him snorted “finally, the invaders awake” she chirped, grabbing Virgil’s shoulder and shaking it. The four behind the leader snickered as Virgil tried to escape, only to be pushed back into the jagged wall. _

 

_ He cried out as she grabbed both shoulders, swiftly pulling him forward before slamming him back in one, swift movement “now listen hear freak” she hissed “we don’t take kindly to  _ invaders _ , especially a creature like you.” _

 

_ Still harshly giggling, a male with tan turning brown scales swam up “here Veronica” he handing something to Veronica, who smirked and swept her tail in a motion causing the other mers to swim up. Together two pinned Virgil’s shoulders and arms to the wall, while the other pair held his tail down. _

 

_ He felt panic as Veronica held up the glittering item “now we  _ could _ just tell you to leave, but you might not listen to our warning” Virgil shook his head. _

 

_ “No!” he squeaked “no no I’ll listen! You won't see me again!” he cried, struggling against the older. The four laughed harshly, Veronica grinning devilishly. _

 

_ “And why should I take a freaks word” she shook her head as she approached, Virgil’s heart breaking his ribs “oh no, you need more of a warning than that. _

 

_ “No, what you need is a lesson” she growled, stabbing the glistening fishhook towards his chest. _

 

______________________________

 

Virgil sat up in shock, gills flaring with the nightmare freshly burning his mind. He glanced around noticing the rounded glass walls, watching on the other side Roman laughed at a joke Patton must have told. It had been a few days and since then, he had just relaxed, taking the fish they offered and inspecting how they went by there day.

 

Roman’s eye caught him sitting up and did a small side wave, before continuing his completely muffled conversation. Virgil smiled shyly to no one before curling up, uncertain frown marching onto his lips. He honestly just wanted to sleep a bit more, even if it meant risking another nightmare. Well, that last dream wasn't just any nightmare.

 

Frown was replaced with peaceful neutral as he fell back asleep, one last thought plaguing his mind as he touched his chest, his scar.

 

_ If only it had been just a dream, and not a memory. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I was able to actually write mostly fluff! Ok so the mer part wont be added since there is no real need, all I need to do is have Virgil go to sleep and
> 
> my brain:
> 
> me:
> 
> my brain: .... angst :)
> 
> me: nooooooOOOOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler alert, their is a small part down in the ocean because my mind can't finish ONE HAPPY CHAPTER
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: smolish amount of fear (mostly surprise), fear of betrayal, mention of past panic attack (non descriptive), (dead) fish, mentions of eating (dead) fish, bandages, mentions of scratched/wounds (non descriptive), guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK WAIT WE HAVE NEARLY 1,000 HITS? THANK YOU SO MUCH??!!
> 
> few notes here
> 
> \- there is a new fact available! fact 10 (+ 10.5)
> 
> \- I have currently started a all day camp where I volunteer (I bring around supplies) and this just sends me off on a chain of different camps, some all day some I leave home for a full week, so writing might be a little strict!
> 
> -I'm thinking of creating actual titles for the chapters, so look out!
> 
> -this chapter offically pushed this fic to +10,000 words :D 
> 
> \- there is in the bottom notes a little thing about my stories and some info on them, so if you want check that out!

“Greetings wonderful friends!”

 

Patton and Emile glanced up with smiles, watching as Roman swiftly shut the door. Both men stole a hug from him, having not seeing him all day yesterday because of workloads. The dramatic man turned to greet Virgil, only to find the anxious merman barely poking his head from behind a tower. He couldn’t help the confusion for as soon as he spotted the mer, the head suddenly popped out of sight.

 

Roman’s body slumped, confusion drowning his mind. Did he do something wrong? It had been about a week since the panic attack, Roman had even thought that maybe help his trust levels go up. Was Virgil mad about him not showing up yesterday?

 

He snapped out of the state as Emile grabbed his hand, apparently talking the whole time, and dragged his up the stairs, Patton grabbing a reusable bag of fish. Emile unlocked the hatch, swinging it open and glancing down to the mer, who was hesitantly climbing the rock face. A few bandages had been unwrapped from his tail so swimming was a tad easier, yet it was still quite painful to swim the full length up to the top.

 

His ear tips flashed purple as he crouched on the flatish top, before shooting once more to the sky. Just as yesterday Emile grabbed him, struggling to pull the mer up but eventually getting it. The blue tied man panted only a little as he shrunk back to sitting. This though just showed a sight making Virgil nearly fall right back into the water.

 

There was a _human he didn’t know there_ . It had the face of Roman, but its body didn’t look right. He dropped his stormjewel as he scrambled back because ‘ _oh stars they betrayed me they told someone else-’_ “whoa whoa!”

 

He froze. That voice sounded like Roman, could it be? But how-? Virgil blink at the (new?) human, just plain confused.

 

“R-Roman?” he managed staring at plain shock because _how did Roman change his skin_.

 

Roman tilted his head at the scared mer, every moment scooting a bit more to the water.

 

“Ya?” he tried, Virgil freezing once more, stumbling over his words (which included a few chirps, whistles, and flashed from the lightning shaped patterns on his waist, tail, and back fin) before finally he got out “how.. Did you change.. Your skin?”

 

Patton stiffened before a single giggle sent his face into his hands, happy laughs erupting as the other three sat confused. It took a few moments before Patton could sit up, stifling small giggles.

 

“Roman” he shook his head “he’s never seen someone in a different pair of _clothes_.” Roman glanced down at his outfit, realizing all the others days he had lifeguard duty at one point, and with today being a day off he decided to go more casual and comfy.

 

He studied the red and white Letterman jacket, a shark tooth necklace hung above his white shirt. Scruffed jeans covered his legs ending in a pair of worn red sneakers. A _quite_ different look than his usual white shirt with a red plus and ‘LIFEGUARD’ written in all caps, red swim shorts accompanied by flip flops so his feet would get stung by hot sand or jellyfish.

 

The humans looked to each other for a moment, before completely confusing the mer by bursting into laughter.

 

______________________________

 

After explaining the concept of clothing (which Virgil only slightly understood) they ended up just bringing Virgil and the fish back downstairs to chill out. 

 

Virgil lay curled on a ‘blanket’ (Patton swore they were going to have a day of just showing him human items, the author just hasn’t figured out how to write it yet, whatever that meant) as Roman entertained him with a few human stories. He didn’t understand why a human would break into a bear’s house, talk to a strange wolf about where they were going, or climb a tall plant to a giant’s house and decide to steal a bunch of its stuff, but maybe humans were more stupid then he thought.

 

The confusion must have showed through, Princey explaining the stories had meanings to them. The human explained each stories meaning, Patton butting in a few times to add in the smaller meanings (“don’t talk to strangers, kiddos” he explained after Little Red Riding Hood, winking through the screen as Virgil shook his head at the second fourth wall break, the author not able to help it) before turning back to his work.

 

Finally he calmed at time swam by, at some points (that he will deny to his grave) he had to stiffen giggles. This all went down the drain though as Patton successfully got him to burst out laughing with a joke, Roman and Emile smiling and shaking their heads in the back.

 

At one point though, his stomach reminded food was a needed energy source. As though summoned by the stars themselves Emile was dropping a bag of fish beside the mer before zooming away in his rolling chair. Roman politely declined his offering of some fish.

 

As the sky light above started to grow darker, Roman stepped back as the two scientist checked a few scratches and wounds, checking on the progress, before wrapping on new bandages (fewer than before) and lifting his towards the elevator.

 

Virgil admitted to himself as he sunk to the tanks sandy floor, that yes he would love to be back to the ocean, love to swim with the others curl around his brother after this nightmare was over. But.. at least here, with the humans, it wasn’t completely bad.

 

He internally sighed, curling up Stormjewel close to chest. He did wish for a for a few things though. he just..

 

he wished he could go home, back to the trench home for so, so many years

 

he wished he could assure the others he was safe, he wasn’t dead

 

he wished….

 

Virgil felt guilt, remembering the horror on his family’s face as he was ripped from the cave, watching as a single merman crumbled their family once more. He had felt that horror before, the guilt of losing, of failing someone.

 

Virgil wished

 

He could apologize.

 

______________________________

 

Thomas swam up to the top of the trench and spotted Logan. The mer was gazing out to the open ocean, fish attracted to the shining dark blue tail, inspecting with interest and caution, swimming in and out at the goggles hanging on with the rubber ring rung around the crook of Logan’s arm. The merman glanced behind where he sat, tail folded underneath. Thomas carefully joined him, instantly pulling the younger into a one armed hug. Logan, in his search for Virgil induced exhaustion, allowed the action.

 

They just watched life float around them, a few schools of fish swam by before Thomas inhaled through his gills, chirping “still looking?”

 

Logan numbly nodded. “I have to, I need to at least tell him something.”

 

Thomas glanced at Logan in surprise, before gazing back out shamefully “same.”

 

Logan looked up at the other, something clicked in his mind. Something he hoped wasn't true. Because if Thomas wanted to say the same thing.. Then everyone..

 

“Thomas” he scratchily chirped, gaining the other’s attention “do.. You want to say it? At the same time?” something was clicking in place for the brown and pink merman, so he nodded, hoping the dreaded knot in his stomach would _go away_.

 

Logan shakily put up three fingers

 

they both just hoped

 

two

 

that the other one

 

one

 

wouldn’t say the same thing

 

zero

 

“I’m so sorry, I failed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I do want to tell you something (nothing negative :)) I don’t need to, but I do like giving out information about future story plans
> 
> DttOF is not the only story I have in the works, in fact I have TWO other fics being written on the side (don’t worry, I’m taking them at slow paces)
> 
> The reason I’m doing this strategy is because I’m a new writer, and I want to experiment on what way works best for me. If your interested this is how I’m strategizing the three fics
> 
>  
> 
> DttOF (publicly written and updated constantly)- writing each chapter while knowing the plot, but not having it written down and only having the timeline in my head/ a few notes. Writing full chapter and read through editing at least 3-4 times (please note: I have been imagining and drawing scenes, basically having (almost) every detail already thought of, from this world for months even before DECIDING to write it, I can tell the major (and plenty smaller) scenes/ information easily. I realize this is not the best option, but I’m experimenting)
> 
> Blood Moon (name revealed, plot not revealed)- writing entire story off screen without one chapter posted, chapters starting to be posted when chapters are mostly/ all finished. This is so I can change major or minor plots in case new ideas/information (COUGH COUGH REMUS)
> 
> \--- ------ (information not given out)- write out every plot/ filler, sort into appropriate chapter sizes that work. Undecided whether to post as finishing chapters or waiting to finish some/most/all
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes, if you checked the DttOF extra facts/ production facts (possible spoiler warning!) I did state a story named Dragon Hope along with Blood Moon. I want to say now that that is NOT the mystery story (that will be.. answered later), and had not been started on (even though just as the other worlds, I have been thinking about it for quite a lot of months and the basic plot +plus some filler is done)
> 
>  
> 
> One last thing, once again I just want to thank you for all the kudos and love/support you have given this fanfic! I’m confident I want to get this story out and will finish writing this (I have the ending already thought of come on..) and I love seeing your comments! I will never push for people to give me this stuff (it does inspire me, but it’s your choice if you enjoy this) and I thank you if you do! Wow.. nearly 1,000 hits.. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you


	12. Quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY, EXPLANATION TIME BOIS
> 
>    
> Also 1118 hits, and 101 kudos? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! :D  
>  
> 
> (....I really need to stop posting in the middle of the night....)

Alrighty I know I was just talking about how two weeks makes my anxiety rise that I'm not really writing this story, and I felt stressed about not posting because of summer stuff happening.. andddd then I disappear for several weeks

 

But I have an explanation!

 

What happened was for two weeks I was working at a daytime science camp supply person (as well at 3D printer expert) on weekdays and then was exhausted on weekends. Then I have a few days off before I was wisked away to a overnight Girl Scout camp for almost a week. After that my mom picked me up and SURPRISE for my birthday I had gotten tickets for Universal Studios so the same day we went on a road trip (me and her, my sister was left home with the animals because she didn't want to be in the heat) down to California.

 

We got here Saturday (currently staying with one of my mom's friends) and went TECHNICALLY yesterday (it's uh.. 2:20am..) and I had so much fun!!!!!!!

 

I'm also going to say I'm getting my new phone soon as well.. after fours years it might be time for a change 😅

 

I don't think I've started the next chapter yet, but I will get to writing it! I've just been REALLYYYYYY busy. That science camp will have another two week session starting next Monday so it might not be soon, BUT I. WILL. TRY.

 

Alright guys, see ya next chapter! 

             ~Moon💙


	13. Official Small Hiatus + writing updates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm not posting in the middle of the night! :D

Alright so I hate that I'm using this word, but it's been long enough that should probably say it

 

I'm not leaving DttOF for the dust, it's not even my choice to put it on hiatus, my mind just grows a complete blank when I go to write the next chapter

 

So for a while, I'm pushing it out of my mind. This whole time I've been panicking, 'I need to write the next chapter' 'I'm not doing the work I want to do' 'why cant I think of anything' so it's always been there, in the background

 

I'm going to take a break and write some other stuff, such as:

 

Moon Blood - it's still a background project I'm working on

 

??? ?????? - the mystery fic that I've not revealed the name of yet, though since it's taking so long I'll give a few hints

1- it's a high school fic

2its Prinxiety, and I already have a scene from like the middle-end written out

 

One shots! - currently I'm actually working on a long Analogical one shot, as well as small ideas I think of in between, so keep an eye there!

 

(Not mine) Pokemon AU - the user @sugarglider9603 on Tumblr has a pokemon AU I currently love, and I've asked them if I could write out the scenes of them meeting, as well as evolving. The first part will be coming out today! Know since this is not my au, some chapters may be small because of information not being there or having to fill in with theories, so watch out

 

Andddd that would be all! I am SO sorry I have to do this, but now you guys can ponder everything that has happened so far! Once I get one project done, I'll look back and see if I need more time till I write the next chapter

 

        ~Moon💙


	14. (IMPORTANT) So.. small hiatus.... how about you read this instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sm- small hiatus! Yes that sounds right.. just gonna... 
> 
>  
> 
> And of course I update this at night like I always do-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: alright small hiatus just to give me some time to think, nothing bi-
> 
> Brain: ..
> 
> Me: n-no
> 
> Brain: what if we.. dont :)
> 
> Me: no I'm not-
> 
> Brain it's been three months :D!
> 
> Me: NOOOOOOOOOO

Alright! Oh dear..

 

So, uh, three months! I bet your expecting an update and so am I!

 

And.. you will. But not here

 

I kinda realized this about a week after I put this on official hiatus to be honest, but I well, I have a lot of anxiety, so one: I didnt want to make anyone upset (hello everyone, thank you for all the hits and kudos so far!) And two: I wanted to make sure this was what I wanted, and it really is. After working on all my other worlds I really have grown quite a bit in my writing skill, and looking at DttOF really just makes me sad, I was working so hard on that but originally I was writing it with nearly no experience, it was just an urge to write. I really want to thank DttOF for getting me into writing as a hobby but, well I like what I've written but it dosnt feel right.

 

But I'm not abandoning it, I'm rewriting it

 

Honestly I feel like the story was going  _way_ to fast for what I really want, and it feels awkward. I didnt plan a lot, really only big plot points, and that's what put me into creative block, I didnt know how to continue.

 

I'm keeping this up, of course I would never take it down, it's my story's history! But I'm going to rewrite it. This might take some time, I'm trying not to write a lot of new stories before I finish others up, and I really want to plan this all out, but I will one day (hopefully soon) put up the new chapter 1 of Down to the Ocean Floor, hopefully with more info and character development!

 

Again, I'm  _so freaking sorry_ to you who have attached to this story, but I feel like I'm not attached to this specific story I've told. Hopefully, you'll at least like the rewrite. It will be the same story of course, just more detail!

 

I'll see you next time I guess. Go ahead and check out some of my other fics if you wish, I love seeing your views and comments, and kudos are always appreciated, all three up my confidence in my writing! See you next time :D

 

~Moon💙

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo
> 
> This is my first time actively writing in a while (so sorry for short chapters!), and my first written fanfic about Sander Sides, so advise on how to write better and telling me missed triggers would be grateful! I have been thinking about this au for quite a while (January 4th to be exact, that's when I drew the first character at.... 1:30am) and even though I'm more of an art person, I felt a burst to suddenly write this! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~Moon💙


End file.
